


Under Pressure

by happysoulmentality



Series: Ben Things [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, a single swear word, mention of adult activities, school is the worst, today i decided to target calculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: School is tough. Ben helps.





	Under Pressure

Ben came home to find all the lights off. Which was strange, because usually your little flat was full of light and sound and just life in general.

He knew that you’d had a rough week in class. It was midterm week, which meant that all hell had broken loose in your lives.

All of his advances for the last several days had been turned down because, “I need to study, babe. What will I do with myself if I don’t finish my degree?”

_Flashback_

Ben watched you study from the doorway of your study (AKA your second bedroom). He’d worn your favorite sweatpants and his softest t shirt  in hopes of pulling you away from your books for just an hour or so. Anything to get you to take a break, he was worried you’d overwork yourself at the pace you’d been keeping.

“I guess you’ll just have to travel with me and be a trophy girlfriend.” He smiled at you. He knew he was being ridiculous. You could never give up your dreams, and he could never seriously ask you to. What would he do if he ever realized that your eyes had lost the spark they once held when talking about all your plans?

“Ben, I’m serious. I want purpose in my life outside of supporting you.” You knew he was joking. But these midterms were just crushing your soul, you’d been studying for two weeks for tests that were only 20% of your final grade.

“Then you shall have it, love.” He pressed a quick kiss to the top of your head. “I’ll leave you be and see you in a few hours for dinner.”

_End Flashback_

But the tone that night had been light, and did not match up whatsoever to what he came home to tonight.

“Y/N? My love, are you home?” His deep voice called out into the darkness as he felt around for the light switch.

You sighed and thought about not replying to him, but you knew he’d find you. He always did. “Yeah. I’m in here.” came a tenuous voice from the living room, your voice. It let Ben know that everything was not okay, but at least that you would talk to him.

Ben never did get more than one light turned on, but he found his way to where you’d hidden yourself on the couch. The sight of you curled in on yourself in the dim light of your living room was more than his poor heart could take.

Ben kneeled down on the floor next to your couch. “What’s wrong, love?” His brows had furrowed and his mouth pressed into a straight line. His blonde curls tickled your face due to how close he was.

“We got the scores back on our exams today.” Your voice shook. This was going to be so difficult to say. You’d spent so much time on your calculus class, and it was all for nothing. “I didn’t pass  my Cal I midterm. And now I’m in danger of having to repeat the course and possibly delaying my graduation.” The confession came out of you slowly and shakily. It was always hard to admit your shortcomings to Ben. You always felt like you had to be the best you could be for him.

His eyes softened at that and he moved to wrap his arms around you. “Oh, love. I’m so sorry. So, so sorry. I know how hard you worked in that class.”

Slowly, Ben pulled you from your spot on the couch and completely into his arms. You buried your face  into his shoulder and continued to let the tears trickle into his hoodie. He knew that the best thing to do was hold you and let whatever was going to happen, happen.

When you seemed to have calmed, Ben decided to go for his tried and true method of cheering you up. “How about we watch one of your favorite terrible shows and order in? Does that sound okay?”

You couldn’t see his face, but you knew he was still wearing his ‘worried Ben’ expression. Soft eyes, pouted mouth, creased forehead, the whole look.  You weren’t ready to respond verbally, so you just nodded.

Ben must have ordered something on an app, because he didn’t leave the couch until you disentangled yourself from his embrace.

“You have perfect timing. Food’s here.” He smiled at you. His eyes were still sad for you because he hated to see you heartbroken. He knew how hard you could be on yourself when it came to school, and he just couldn’t let you dive down that hole at the moment.

“Okay, scooch over. We aren’t leaving this couch until I know you feel better.” Ben had come back from the door with two bags that seemed to be bursting with food. “I got you your favorite from that little place on the corner and some of those cookies that have an unholy amount of vanilla in them.”

You finally offered him a smile. Ben was so thoughtful when it came to you. He always seemed to know what you were craving before you did and could read your mind without you having to even look in his direction some days. Not that you minded looking his direction, he was one of the most handsome men you’d ever seen.

“There you are, love. I was starting to seriously worry.” He finally felt like he could give you a real smile as he pulled you back to his side. He loved having you cuddled into him. It gave him a small moment of peace in the hustle of his life. “Now, how about some of your favorite trash TV to go along with our junk food, hmm?”

“Yeah. That sounds good.” You were still wearing a tentative smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Several episodes of ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ later, you were in a much better mood. Ben had asked a little more about the test and how it factored in to your final grade and had managed to talk you down from earlier. You may not make an A, or even a B, in the class, but there was still room to pass and graduate on time.

The two of you had settled into a comfortable position, Ben leaning into the arm of the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him and you stretched out along him with your head on his chest, when you looked up into his eyes.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky to find a best friend and love like you, but I’m so glad I did.” You whispered, nearly in the hopes that he wouldn’t hear it. But, of course, he did.

“Oh. my love, I’m the lucky one. I’ve found a woman that manages to support me, without giving up an ounce of herself. And she puts up with my nonsense, while studying. There’s nothing more I could ask for.” With that he pressed a kiss to your lips and pulled you into him just that much closer.

You decided that maybe today wasn’t all bad as you fell asleep on Ben’s chest.


End file.
